DLC Bloon
DLC Bloon is a bloon exclusive to BTD Battles for mobile version. It does not spawn manually on any rounds, but it can be spawned by players. A Bloon DLC (3.33 USD) is required before you can use it in the battle. Purchasing the Bloon DLC also gives you a boost of 0 medallions and 0 energies. This bloon is unlocked at Round 18, and it costs 300 in-game money to send. However, after sending 10 DLC Bloons, you must purchase Extra Bloon DLC (1.99 USD) to be able to send more DLC Bloons. It moves at the speed of a green bloon, but has only 1 health. When popped, the game will pause and the player who sent the bloon will be asked to purchase Extra Layer DLC (1.10 USD) for the current game only. When purchased, all DLC Bloons sent by that player in the current game will get 10 extra layers before it is fully popped. If this DLC is not purchased, you may not send more DLC Bloons in the current game unless you purchase the DLC. When 5 DLC Bloons with Extra Layer DLC is popped, the game will pause once again and the player is asked to purchase Speed DLC (0.99 USD) for the current game only. This will make all DLC Bloons sent by that player in the current game move as fast as a pink bloon. If this DLC is not purchased, you may not send more DLC Bloons in the current game unless you purchase the DLC. When 5 DLC Bloons with Speed DLC is popped, the game will pause once again and the player is asked to purchase Metal DLC (2.20 USD) for the current game only. When purchased, all DLC Bloons sent by that player is immune to sharp objects and lasers, similar to the lead bloon. If this DLC is not purchased, you may not send more DLC Bloons in the current game unless you purchase the DLC. When 5 DLC Bloons with Metal DLC is popped, the game will pause... again. And then player is asked to purchase Child DLC (3.10 USD) for the current game only. When purchased, all DLC Bloons sent by that player will release 2 smaller DLC Bloons, that has the exact same DLC as the parent DLC Bloon. If this DLC is not purchased, you may not send more DLC Bloons in the current game unless you purchase the DLC. When 5 DLC Bloons with Child DLC is popped, the game will pause again and ask the player to purchase Blimp DLC (4.50 USD) for the current game only. When purchased, all DLC Bloons sent by that player will look like M.O.A.Bs, and have the exact same status as a regular M.O.A.B plus all previous DLC stats purchased. When 5 DLC Bloons with Blimp DLC is fully popped along with it's children, the game will pause a final time and ask the player to purchase Victory DLC (1337 USD) for the current game only. When purchased, the game will end instantly, and the player who purchased this DLC will win the game and receive a flawless win no matter what. If this DLC is not purchased, the game will end anyways and the opponent will get a flawless win instead. Trivia * Inspired by a flash game called DLC Quest. * I was going to make a DLC Monkey, but I accidentally wrote "DLC Bloon", so I just had to deal with it. * Total cost of all DLCs are 1354.21 USD, which is the cost of winning instantly. Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Bloons